Star-Crossed Heroes
by Lu-chan36
Summary: Erin is a fresh NYPD graduate in a world full of brutal murders and amazing super hero's. However with Spider-Man never being popular with the NYPD will They be able to solve the most recent string of murders plaguing New York?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks guys for checking out my story! I am a long time reader but this is this is my first ever story so pointers would be great and much appreciated. I already have a couple chapters typed but I'm going to release it a little bit at a time for revision and so I can stay ahead. I do work full time so plz be patient with me! Enjoy...**

 **I do not own Spider-Man! All other ideas and characters are original.**

 **Prologue:**

Rain. Of course it had to rain when I didn't have an umbrella. I have alway loved the rain just not without the appropriate clothes. There was something about when it rained in the city at night. Certain things seemed to sparkle because of the reflection of the puddles. It has always been beautiful to me just not in this exact moment. Once I made it to my seat in the subway I stared out the window knowing it was only going to be flashes of light sporadically as the train made its way through the tunnel. When I was bored of the view I closed my eyes and concentrated on the train running over the tracks and how each jolt hurt my sore muscles.

I was finally making my way home after a long day at the NYPD academy. Today was more rigorous than others, defensive tactics. How to take down your opponents by manipulating their body weight against them. I can not stress enough how in pain my arms were from the constant strain of the instructor bending my limbs in ways I never thought possible. Physical training was throughout the entire academy but there was one notorious week instructors beat the living crap out of you. Hell week, or so the cadets called it, and it was finally over. Now I could start my weekend by not leaving my bed and stuffing my face.

I was cold, soaked, and tired. Good thing this was my dream job or else I don't think I would have the motivation to make it through. However that was the point of the righteous academy, to weed out anyone who couldn't take the pressure. But I could see the light at the end of the tunnel, only a couple more weeks and I would be out on the streets. I couldn't wait. I have had to make a lot of life changing decision to get to the point of wanting to be a police officer. I often think that it might hurt my family and friends to have a stressful job. Sometimes helping others is more important. There are some cases when having a difficult job you have to separate professional and personal life. We even go as far as to put on a false version of ourselves so we don't break under pressure. However I have never been more driven to prove everyone wrong about my ability to handle it and of course break the glass ceiling. I'm also stubborn to a fault.

"Now coming to Penn station," the intercom interrupted my thoughts. I grab my duffel bag full of my sweaty uniform and got ready to exit the train. I was a couple blocks from my apartment and with the rain coming down hard I was going to have to make a run for it.

Once I was out of the station I followed the street lights to the back alley behind my apartment complex. It was the best short cut and mostly covered—not that it mattered since I was already soaked through.  
I couldn't hear due to the constant back and forth of vehicles on the road behind me. The rain was almost deafening like a windstorm. I passed by a couple dumpster's when I heard a loud crash coming from just behind them. I walked towards it trying to figure out what it was. A large black cat suddenly jumped out and just about gave me a heart attack.

"Jeez! Little guy, don't do that" I told the cat as if it could understand me. It simply hissed and ran away from me. "Screw you too!" I continued walking. I pulled out my key to unlock the side door to the stairwell of the apartment building.

I have always been careful coming home at night. With a police officer as a father I was usually vigilant but tonight I was off my game because of the week of torture I had to go through.

I was suddenly grabbed from behind. The assailant had me in a chokehold. I dropped my bag and keys. Gasping for air, I clawed his arms hoping it was enough to loosen up his grip. When that didn't work I had to try another method. He then yelped in pain from my teeth sinking into his forearm. Bingo. Once my feet hit the ground, I was given the leverage I needed. I then twisted the attackers wrist bending it enough to get behind the him and pulled his arm along with me. I lifted up on it which practically had him on the ground grunting in pain. I could almost hear my instructor's voice, "If you control the wrist, the rest of the body is yours and always use their weight against them."

"You bitch!" he shouted venomously. "Get the hell off of me!" the attacker yelled almost loud enough to wake the dead.

"Well maybe if you didn't go around attacking women late at night you would have this goddamn problem!" I screamed back. Hardly able to catch my breath from physically restraining this asshole, my heart was pumping a mile a minute from the adrenaline.

"Were you looking for easy cash?" I asked knowing I was most likely right.  
"Non of ya business" he spat with that thick New Yorker accent.

"I think it kind of is since you tried to kill me"  
As if this night couldn't get any stranger a blue and red figure dropped out of the sky. He landed in front of the both of us. The rain was now coming down so hard I could barely tell that it was in fact a man.

"Can someone tell me who I am supposed to be saving? Because I'm a little lost in this situation," the man clad in spandex asked sarcastically while scratching the back of his masked head.

"I'm innocent! Can't you see this woman is fucking crazy! She attacked me out of nowhere," I tightened my grip on his wrist. "Ouch!"  
"You know, I would take that as a compliment but since you almost choked me out, I'm not," I was losing my temper with this guy, and fast.

"Easy tiger, I would hate to get in a fight with you," The masked figure said in a very flirtatious way.

"Very funny," I scoffed. He started walked towards us and then crouched in front of my attacker.

"Yeah as much as I want to believe you, I really don't. Especially for grabbing helpless women in the night! How," he paused while pressing his finger against his lips trying to find the right word, "unoriginal can you get?" Without another moment's notice, the hero-of-sorts shot a rope-like substance out of his wrist to pin down the assailant's hands and mouth preventing him from expressing more excuses to prove his innocence.

I was able to let off the man's arm and stand up to greet the stranger who helped me.

"Listen little lady, why don't you leave the bad guy hunting up to the heroes. I wouldn't want a civilian getting hurt," The masked man said in a lazy manner while spinning my apartment keys on his finger. He was leaning against one of the dumpsters like this was run of the mill stuff and maybe it was for him but not for me. I was so stunned, I barely made the connection that this man was in fact New York City's one and only Spider-Man or when he grabbed my keys off the ground.

"Umm hello? I know it's hard to concentrate in my presence," he said while pretending to slick his hair back which added to his arrogance. "but I did want to tell you that you did a fantastic job for a woman," stressing the word "woman". "Now, I'm going to drop this guy" he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the thug "off at the local station. So if you will excuse me, I will get going." Spider-Man grabbed the assailant and threw him over his shoulder.  
Now feeling particularly insulted that I was viewed as ineffective when it came to my job, just a mere "woman", I started fuming. The arrogance of this guy! And to think I was going to thank him! Unfortunately my pride was starting to get in the way of my logic.

"Excuse me but I was handling that fine just on my own." My voice stopped Spider-Man in his tracks. I crossed my arms in the most stubborn of ways. "You know that they're are more heroes than you, they just don't parade around in a leotard!" I then pointed my finger at him to emphasize my displeasure. It was childish of me but I was angry and born hot blooded. After all, I was raised by an entire precinct of cops so anyone in uniform is a hero in my eyes, woman or not.

Spider-Man turned around and took a long moment to stare at me. I was starting to feel self conscious because I couldn't tell what he was thinking since the mask he wore hid his facial features.

"I'm just saying, lose the arrogance and start appreciating the average heroes and they come in all shapes and sizes, male OR female," I put my hands on my hips and puffed out my chest. I guess I had to prove that he didn't intimidate me. However even though I tried to say my speech confidently, but I couldn't help but notice the slight waver in my voice.

"You're a stubborn one. It's kind of refreshing," He said almost chipper about it. "This is definitely different than saving any other woman,"

I shot back immediately and quick witted. "I apologize for not being the typical 'damsel in distress' you can sweep off her feet and take her home so she can cook dinner for you," I sneered.

"So... I sweep women off their feet?," he asked in a boyish manner that I would almost find adorable if I wasn't pissed with him. His reaction baffled me.

"Do you not know that half of the women in this city swoon over you? Shoot I think some men do too," how does he not know this?

"I guess I'm just too busy to notice" he laughed nervously. "Saving people and juggling my personal life can be challenging." Wow, this guy is an idiot. He then turns the conversation back to a serious tone.

"Sorry miss, I wasn't trying to insult you. Just superhero talk. I'm just not fond of anyone getting hurt that's all. I apologize for coming off cocky," he said in the most sincerest way. I, all of a sudden, felt shameful for what I said. Sometimes my pride gets the better of me.

Once my tense shoulders loosened up, I took a deep breath and said, "It's fine. I appreciate everything thing you do Spider-Man. I just don't want to be viewed as helpless. I'm glad you were there even if I wasn't the 'damsel in distress this time'," feeling a little shy, I look at my feet for a brief second. I don't usually apologize for things when I know I am right. My stubbornness plays a big role in that. However, Spider-Man was right. He feels a strong sense of duty when it comes to the people of New York and that's something I can relate to. Unfortunately, not everyone has a mask to hide who they are, and split their life in two.

He was just trying to prevent awful things from happening to good people and I gave him a hard time for trying to help.

"No problem," I could almost hear the smile in his voice. "You know, I do like how you handled yourself with him." Nudging his head towards the shoulder that the man was on. "I'm really impressed with the entire independent woman theme you have. But really, be careful! I don't want anything happening to my new sidekick. One other thing can you not call my suit a leotard I'm already feel self conscious about it." He said tugging on the fabric. I quickly nodded and giggle a little at his shy and boyish nature.

"Maybe I will catch you around, Oh and by the way I'm winking at you in case you couldn't tell, ya know with the mask and all," he gives me a salute right before flying off on his web.  
I gave a small chuckle.  
"Thanks again, Spider-Man," I said knowing he wasn't able to hear me.  
That is how I meet the one and only Spider-Man.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Plz R&R

I do not own Spider-Man!

 **Chapter 1:**

"Today should be one of the proudest days of your life," The police commissioner cleared his throat before continuing his speech.

"If it's not, you have picked the wrong profession," He grinned and gave a hearty chuckle. The audience laughed along with him. As the laughter died the commissioner's face drew serious and his voice became deeper. "Each and every one of you graduating from this academy has earned the right to be here and has withstood some of the most intense training that a police academy can offer. I am so proud to have been apart of your learning and training and I plan to be apart of your lives moving forward in this profession. Most say that it's not worth the hassle of being an officer in today's world. However, the few of you that are with us today have seen past the hatred and stereotypes. You have seen that the world needs good people and they are needed in this department. All of you have answered that call for service," the commissioner words seemed to touch everyone in the room. "Theodore Roosevelt once said 'It is hard to fail, but it is worse never to have tried to succeed' and that's what all of you are doing today, trying to succeed. We can never prepare you for what is out in the real world. This is what makes my job difficult, each and everyday I send New York's finest out on the streets with their lives on the line. Which is why I cannot thank you new graduates enough for what you will have to sacrifice now that you are out of training.

Congratulations recruits, you are now officially NYPD officers!"

I, along with everyone in the audience cheered, clapped and, whistled for my fellow graduates. Today was the day that I finally achieved my dream of becoming a police officer. I have never felt more motivated about my purpose in life than this day and listening to the commissioner give his speech. All I could think about was my father and how I would be living the same dream, the love of the job.

Once the cheering ended the clamor of the graduates moving from their sets was disorienting. I, along with everyone else was hastily making there way out of the auditorium to greet their families out in the lobby.

I had to find my mother because there was no way she would make it one moment longer without a picture of me clad in my NYPD uniform. I could never get out of a picture for any event in my life since I was born. Being an only child is probably the reason that she is like this even when her daughter is twenty-two.

After weaving my way through the crowd I finally made it to the lobby. Standing on my tip toes I scanned the sea of people for my mother; a brown hair petite woman with glasses. I know for the ceremony she wore a black dress and a blue blazer jacket.

"Erin!" I whipped around to the sound of my name being called. Of course your mother calling your name is one thing you will never forget even when you have reached adulthood. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Mom" I called back.

"Finally, I thought I was never going to find you!"  
I laughed at my mother frustration with the crowd. I almost thought her hair was frizzing because of it.

"Now don't laugh at your poor mother!" She scolded in a joking manner since I can't remember the last time I was in trouble with my mother.

"Stand over there next to the NYPD sign so I can take your picture."

I do as I am told. After snapping a couple pictures my mother and I chat about how proud she was of me.

"You know I would give anything for your father to be here right now. You look just like him,"

"Are you sure that it's not just the uniform, because I think that's the only comparison" I sassed her with a flip of my hair to add a little extra.

She chuckled and then said "The uniform definitely has a lot to do it; but that humor and motivation was all from his side of the gene pool and don't get me started on that stubbornness of his."

"Hey Erin!" A voice comes from behind me. I turn around to find the source. It was my best friend with a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers.

"Matt!" I didn't think you were able to get off of work tonight! I know the ER is slammed all the time. How did you do it?" Matt and I have been friends since our freshmen year in high school. He's now is a nurse in the ER at New York Presbyterian hospital. Matt and I have been together so long I almost forgot what it's like without him. He has been there for me when I have been at my lowest stages in life from bad breakups to family deaths, Matt has been the most reliable friend I have ever had. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I called in a couple favors. I have switched with some other nurses when they needed it so I cashed in." He said with a shrug. "I would never miss this!"

"Thank you so much for being here. The flowers are beautiful!" As if on cue Matt bowed and presented me with the flowers.

"For the fair lady on this exciting day" he said like he was in a Shakespearean play. Once the flowers were safe in my mother's hands I jumped on him for a hug. He picked me up and spun around a couple times there were whistles and catcalls from the crowd. We busted out laughing as he placed me down gingerly.

Matt and my mother exchanged pleasantries. He then turned his attention back on me.

"How does it feel Officer Hughes? You're a crime fighter now." He said lightly punching my shoulder, giving the biggest smirk. I rolled my eyes, telling him that the job is not just about "crime fighting".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah big shot! I know you can't wait to get out there and kick some ass,"

"I'm not going to lie I have been dying to. I wasn't sure how much more of the academy I could take." I said shaking my head.

My mother then cuts in"I hate to spoil the fun but we should get going. We have dinner reservations."

"Right! Let's get going" Matt cheered.

We made are way to the nearest subway station to take us to northern Manhattan. On the way there we pass a kiosk with newly printed newspapers on the stand.

"Erin, can you hand me a paper?" my mother asked. I give the working a couple bucks and slowly hand it over just so I could read the front page that seemed to attract a crowd all wanting to purchase the paper.

"-body found in Brooklyn-burned" I made out a couple words before my mother read it out loud.

"That's the third one they have found this month," Matt was obviously concerned.

"Bless their hearts, the families must be devastated. I cannot imagine the pain they are experiencing," the southern bell in my mother was starting to show.

"What monster could be doing this to those women?" I was appalled.

"Erin, you better be careful. I don't know what I would do if I found out that one of those girls ended up being you," Matt shook his head.

"Matt, I will be just fine I promise," I told him with confidence. I could never tell Matt that I was attacked a couple weeks ago. I'm sure he would have a cow and I don't want to worry him for no reason. I handled it just fine or really Spider-Man handled it just fine.

"Just saying…" Matt dralled obviously still concerned for my safety. However he knew when to let something go. It was way too late to talk me out of a career choice not that it would have made a difference 6 months ago. "anyway I'm starving," Matt cut off my train of thought I guess to clear out the somber air of the discovery of another body.

"So am I. Come on today is supposed to be a celebration!" my mother attempting also to lighten the mood.

As the night drew to a close we went our separate ways. Once I was in bed I couldn't help but think about the paper we picked up at the station. What or who was truly behind the murders that keep happening and why Spider-Man hasn't done anything yet. And Matt's obvious concerns for my safety lately he feels like he's being a little to overprotective of me. So many questions without answers and it was tiring just thinking about it. Finally sleep found me.

Tomorrow was my first day of work. I had one week off after graduation. Matt called and asked if I was free to grab some coffee to calm my nerves. So I planned to meet him at our favorite coffee shop in Greenwich village.

It was beautiful outside. The sun was out and gave off a nice warmth without feeling like an egg being fried on pavement. The streets were full of people racing to get back to the office after their lunch break. The taxi's and cars honking at one another like they were having a conversation. Of course they seemed to be frustrated at the busy intersection.

I opened the door to the cafe and was immediately hit with the smell of roasted coffee beans. The walls were covered with blue paint and clean looking subway tile. Shellacked pennies made the floor along with a nice natural wood countertop. I have been in love with this place since I found it. I walked up to the counter to order the drinks from the barista.

"One large iced hazelnut latte and one large iced coffee cream and sugar," I stated without missing a beat. A couple moments later I was handed the coffee and walked outside to meet Matt. It was way too beautiful to sit inside I then found a small table out on the patio area. I spotted Matt walking towards me. I waved his coffee letting him know I already took care of it. He looked relieved despite his disheveled appeared. His blue scrubs looked crinkled and his brown hair was wild, spiked in all different directions.

"You look like someone kicked your ass," I said almost laughing.

"God, you're not kidding! We had two GSW's come in, long story short we were on lockdown for hours. Were you waiting long?"

I waved my hand dismissively "Not at all! I just sat down,"

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" He asked grabbed his coffee from me.

"If the constant churning I feel in my stomach is nerves then yes, I'm very nervous,"

"You will do great! Stop freaking out. You always do this to yourself," pointing his coffee at me. "You are more than capable. You always have the confidence and when it comes to performing you end up on top, but right before, you overthink and flip out. Funny thing is you always seem so sure of yourself until you over analyze,"

"You sure do know me well. I know I got this. What's the worst that could happen?" I said nonchalantly.

"Stop! Why in Gods name did you say that? Now you just jinxed yourself, good luck recovering from that, it would have been easier to recover from a couple of broken mirrors than it is from that mess you just said," Matt said covering his heart with his hand like he had been shot. He was obviously taking it to heart.

"You know I'm not superstitious. Nothing going to happen, relax. Don't get your panties in a knot," I said confident that I was correct.

"I work in an ER, the moment you say forbidden words like that I'm stuck there for hours with gunshot wounds and super sick kids like today,"

"Okay fine, for your sake I won't mention it again," I never was big on the power of words. Like the moment you say the "Q" word at work the building will explode and workload will triple but if it made Matt happy I will keep my mouth shut.

In the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of a large poster on a tour bus. It was of Spider-Man perched on the top of a building with some terrible slogan.

"Wow, you know if I could have picked between being a police officer and a superhero I still would have done the same thing over again" Matt looked up from his latte to look at the bus that I pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" Focusing back on his empty cup heart broken it was gone.

"Can you imagine hiding who you really are? I mean I have always wanted to be a police officer and have always expressed it. If I was a superhero I would have to hide who I really was just to live a semi normal life, oh and not get paid. I mean how the hell does he pay bills when does he even have the time to work" I stated with confidence and took another sip of my coffee.

"You know I have never seen you so fixated on something that didn't have to do with your career," when Matt said this it was like he was staring right through me.

"It does have to do with my career!" I was now embarrassed therefore becoming defensive. "I mean we are both fighting for the right cause and I want to be that reassurance someone needs after a tragedy and that I can help rebuild and catch the bad guys right…" I trailed off. I was digging a deeper hole for myself.

"Dear god, have you become a Spider-Man groupie? The next thing I know you will be wearing shirts with his logo and singing the Spider-Man song at karaoke bars!," Matt was shocked but also took great joy in mocking me.

"I'm not his groupie! This is strictly professional," I said without leaving and room for question.

"Ok, I will take your word for it," Matt threw up his hands obviously not wanting to fight about it. He then added "Be careful cuz cops and heroes don't mix in this city,"

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head to the side and gave him a frown.

"Um, the fact that NYPD had been trying to arrest him almost since he showed up," Matt said like he was stating common knowledge.

"Yeah, but I don't think they will actually be able to do that. Let alone me being one of the arresting officers,"

"There's a lot of conflict and I don't want you in the crossfire. Your job might not always lineup with the right thing to do," there he goes again… that overwhelming passion to protect me. Sometimes it would show more than others. However Matt has given me full support when it came to my career choice well at least up till now. He seems more weary now that I have graduated than before I was hired.

"I don't think it's going to come to that, I'm sure Spider-Man will be accepted soon," I said confidently.

"I hope you're right…" Matt trailed off.

When we both finished our coffee we grabbed our things and headed for the train station.

On the way we continued our conversation on Spider-Man. My fascination for the hero grew tremendously after our encounter a month ago. I haven't told anyone what happened knowing what my friends and family would say. How I needed to be more careful and find a new apartment. I just don't want them worrying over something that that. Their worry is not unfounded.

When I was sixteen my father was gunned down by a group of well organized bank robbers. He was the officer who had to answer the call. Because of his bravery no one else was hurt in the heist. He barricaded himself in the bank until backup arrived. Most of the "henchmen" involved in that incident have been arrested, but the main organized crime group still remains at large. I'm not naive enough to think I can take them down. I don't want revenge. That's not my purpose for becoming a cop.

My passion to become a police officer grew after his passing. My mother begged me not to set foot in a precinct, but she knew that once my mind was set there was no talking me out of it. We all handle grief differently; it became my drive to succeed. My mother on the other hand didn't eat for a week. I thought she was going to wither away. It took her months to start packing his things. Of course I had my own problems, I had nightmares every day for a month. Matt was glued to my side until they stopped.

"What I'm trying to say is Spider-Man may help out a lot but you are the backbone of the city and everyone looks to NYPD to keep them safe. So I know you recently want to think that superheroes are amazing but Erin I think you are. You are an average human being that made the choice to put your life on the line for others. You don't have the abilities he does, but that's what makes you brave. Brave enough to protect others before yourself. As much as you stare into the sky waiting for Spider-Man, focus on you tomorrow. It's the big day and you don't want to be lost in the clouds." Matt said. He's right I have always been down to earth maybe to the point of cynicism. I like to think I'm more of the realist than a pessimist. But I decided that I was going to put my life to good use.

Of course now with the appearance of Spider-Man I sometimes get a little distracted by the possibilities of superheroes, and the idea of both police and superhero working to fight a common enemy is a great step forward in crime fighting. However with the closed minded people of today's world I don't know if that will happen even though I want to be optimistic.

Matt and I make it to the station and say our goodbyes.

"Good luck!" Matt hugged me.

"Thank you! I'm going to try to sleep tonight but I'm doubting that," I said. I started to board the metro and I turned to face Matt and say goodbye one more time.

"Call me tomorrow and tell me how your day went," Matt said but before I could respond the doors shut so I nodded my head and waved letting him know I heard him.

Now that I was on the way home I pulled out my phone to play music to pass the time. The sunset was beautiful. The orange and pink hues were magnified off of the skyscraper windows it was a perfect picture and of course I forgot my camera. Even though people say their phones are just as good there's nothing like an actual camera. That was true art in my opinion.

While I was admiring the view I was stunned to see a man in blue and red swing by the train. He used the building to propel himself forward on his web. He kept the same pace as the train staying aligned with my window. For a split second I thought This man was looking right at me. My eyes were about the size of saucers. Why was he here? Maybe... it's a coincidence? I asked myself. But before I could answer my own questions or even wave he was gone. The hero chased police sirens in another direction.

Once I made it home I whipped up a quick dinner and took to the couch. I decided to turn on the television and changed the channel to the news.

"Another body has been found in Queens," the screen showed police cars lit up and a young female reporter was on scene.

"The body has yet to be identified due to the severe burns. However the Medical Examiner's office believe that the victim was a woman about 25-30 years of age and will determine ID when dental records are found to match the victim." The camera now pans over to an officer that seemed to be one of the supervisors judging by his three stripes on his sleeve.

"Sergeant Lane, is there anything that you can tell us that might shed some light on who could have been responsible for this gruesome attack?"

The Sergeant cleared his throat "No, the only lead we have is the possibility that this is not an isolated offense which I'm sure everyone has concluded on their own,"  
"Are you telling us that the bodies found previously are connected and could have been killed by the same person?" The reporter asked.

"Yes, unfortunately that seems to be the case. Rest assured the citizens of New York City are safe and we have our best detectives working round the clock on this case. Thank you, that is all." The camera now focused back on the reporter.

"Well now that we have more information we urge New Yorkers take extra precautions when out at night, this Shuna Lewis reporting, New York local news, back to you in the main newsplex,"

I turned off the tv. That was not going to make me fall asleep any faster. What is Spider-Man doing to catch this bastard? Maybe even he can't catch him. I physically shook my head. That idea was not possible. He's a hero after all. I started thinking about how we made eye contact ,or at least I think, for a brief second on the train. 'What was that about? There's no way he would remember me after that night.' I'm sure he mets plenty of women each day. I don't think he would recall what I looked like, that alley was pretty dark. I gave up on watching tv so I put my dishes in the sink and crawled into bed. After a couple minutes I was able to settle down enough to drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for tuning in for chapter two. I appreciate all of you. This week has been a shit show at work. I was also keeping up with E3 for up and coming games coming out (literally can't wait for Captain Spirit and Elder Scrolls 6). What do you guys think? But anyways I'm sorry for being a little late. I am however going to update every 2 weeks after this chapter. That way I can write and edit it for the best possible story. Plz R&R

I do not own Spider-Man!

Chapter 2:

There it was. Precinct 13. This is where I will start my career. I stared up at a humongous brick building with a NYPD Plaque hanging just above the entrance.

Most of the time waking up at this early hour rarely happened. However this morning was different, the moment I heard my alarm clock I was up and in the shower. Once I was out I grabbed my newly pressed uniform and shined shoes to put in my duffle bag. I made my way into the kitchen and popped a piece of bread in the toaster. I then galloped back to the bathroom to pull my long golden hair into a neat bun and applied a limited amount of makeup to get rid of the bags under my eyes and, perked up my lashes with mascara. Click. Toast was done. I slathered a bit of peanut butter on it and I was out the door. Beating my usual record for getting ready, I ran to the coffee shop a block over from the subway station.

And here I was staring at the brick building debating if I should go in or wait a couple more minutes since I was so early. I shook my head and took a deep breath and marched in the station. I had to be brave! If you endured the academy this should be a piece of cake. I reassured myself.

When I walked in it was surprisingly calmer than I imagined. Cheap 80's looking desks lined the walls and made two rows in middle of the open room. Computers and faxes machines looked out of place in the classic looking precinct. I could almost imagine the time period from the fixtures. The old fluorescent lights flickered and the smell of mildew created an eerie feeling. The building was clean but outdated.

I walked up to the main visitor's desk. There sat an older woman with salt and peppered hair.

"Excuse me, but where's the roll call room?" I asked trying not to sound nervous but utterly failing. The woman looked up from her book and pushed her gold rimmed glasses back up the bridge of her nose. Without saying a word she raised her hand and pointed at a sign next to the elevator.

"Thank you…" I trailed off unsure if I was going to be able to find the room after being given such little information. Sure enough I walked to the elevator and saw that my destination was on the second floor.

 **Ding**

The doors opened and I stepped off the elevator. I continue to walk down the hall searching until I found the room I was looking for. I peeked through the window on the door to double check that I was in the right place. The room it was mostly empty besides the rows of tables for officers to sit at and the shift supervisor who was preparing the relay of information passed to him from the night shift. I mustered up the courage to open the door and walk in.

"Good morning," I said enthusiastically. The Sergeant gave me a quick nod.

"You the new blood?" He asked curtly. This man was straight to the point. I liked that. There was no wondering what he was thinking or walking on eggshells.

"I suppose so, sir," I said back.

"Good, you're Hughes, right?" he stated.

"That correct, sir," I said without missing a beat.

"Sergeant Messick," he said extending his hand to shake. I grasped it firmly.

"Alright. I'm glad you came early. It's a pain in the ass to try and show you around when giving roll call," the Sergeant said while motioning me to follow after him. We walked down the hall and he stopped in front of a set of doors. The sign said "women's locker room".

"Go ahead and change. Here's your locker number and combination," he said handing me a small sticky note. I gave him a curt nod and entered the room.

The inside was just as outdated as the rest of the building. The walls were made of old square tiles mostly white but a couple of stray blue and red ones with no particular pattern to it. The lockers were a powder blue with obvious rust corroding the metal.

"Locker 11…" I said out loud running my fingers along the cold surface. Once I found it I swiftly put the combination in and started to change. Clipping on a duty belt was probably one of the worst things for women because once you put it on you know it's going to be too much of a pain to get off to use the restroom. After I snapped all the belt holders into place I clipped my service weapon in the holster. Smith and Wesson 40 cal. pistol, the military police edition which also happened to be my favorite weapon. I had already been acquainted with it because of my father. When I was younger he use to take me to the range and we would shoot for fun until we ran out of ammo. Those were father daughter bonding times and were some of the best memories I have of him.

I also brought a couple things to decorate my space for stress relief. I had a picture strip of Matt and me in a photo booth, a photo of my mother and father, and one of my favorite quotes to keep me motivated. "Rock bottom became the solid foundation on which I rebuilt my life," - JK Rowling. I felt a personal connection with that phrase. You can always rebuild no matter how far you have fallen.

Once I was ready I came out of the locker room I found Sarge leaning against the wall arms folded staring at the ceiling tiles. The man was older maybe mid forties he had very sun kissed skin. 'He must do a lot of outside work when he wasn't here at the station' I thought to myself. With his darker complexion his bright blue eyes stood out, they were young and had a playful look but the crows feet around them brought wisdom.

"Looking sharp kid," he said when he noticed I was ready. I looked at my feet feeling sheepish. I was already a bundle of nerves so even the little things I was taking to heart.

I followed Sarge around the precinct while he was giving me the "grand" tour. He pretty much showed me the break room, the couple of desks with computers the beat cops could use at the end of the shift to finish reports and, where to pick up your radio at the beginning of the shift. I think the highlight of the whole thing was when we were in the break room and he showed me where to hit the vending machine to get an extra bag of potato chips.

"And there you have it," he said. We were now standing outside the roll call room again.

"Okay, I think I got it all. And it was the left corner for that extra bag right?" I said trying to sound serious. He gave a good chuckle and patted me on the back pretty hard.

"I think I'm going to like you," he stated with a sparkle in his eye. He then held the door for me and told me to take a seat. The room was now full of other officers joking and carrying on. I almost felt like I was back in school and I need to find the right crowd to make friends. I took a seat in the front row. The voices began to die down when Sarge took to the podium in the front of the room.

"Good morning ladies," this stirred up a couple of laughs from the officers. Sarge cleared his throat before continuing. "Alright let's get to it. Everyone should know there beat for today. As always be careful especially" sarge looks at a couple guys that appear to be partners. "Hunter and Flores, you guys are in the east village today. Oh and there was another body found which I'm sure you all have heard about already. We still don't have a suspect however the bodies are primarily dumped in alleys so keep a good look out and don't disturb the scene until the detectives get there," sarge pause and looked over his notes. "We have a new officer. Hughes, wave so this group of apes knows who you are," Sargent Messick gave a loud laugh afterwards.

"Hey!" a couple of the guys yelled back. They obviously were not offended and some gave the Sergeant fake sad faces. I did as I was told and raised my hand. I heard a couple of the officer cheer and whistle like it was the end of a concert instead of roll call. I tried to hold back a chuckle from the the ridiculous crowd.

"Alright, alright, let's settle down we know a couple of you forgot what beautiful women look like," I blushed a bit at that comment. "But I don't want Captain hearing about how much fun our squad has," sarge said with a smile. "Now back to business, Jensen and Lowinski you have lower Manhattan," sarge listed off a couple more pairs of officers. "Carpenter and Nolen you have Greenwich. Last but not least Hughes, meet your new partner, Collins," Messick pointed at a tall ginger looking man.

As the rest of the room cleared out I waited to find my new partner hoping to get a proper introduction. However I had a feeling it wasn't going to be a pleasant one. I looked across the room and saw Collins talking with Sarge. He made his irritation known about my presence. By the looks of it Collins didn't look to thrilled for me to be his new "handicap" if I heard it correctly. Sarge seemed like he was defending me but since it was my first day he didn't have much of an argument. I couldn't believe it. I mean what the hell had I done! There was no way that I was already labeled as useless.

"Excuse me!" I said a little louder than normal. "I don't think you have the right to assume that I am a 'handicap'. I have gone through the same training and I know what I'm doing," I said irritated that this would happen on my first day. Collins looked completely dumbfounded. His brown eyes almost looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"..." the ginger grumbled at my accusation. He did seem to care about how I "felt". I had the right to defend myself. I mean this isn't the eighteenth century women are in the police force all the time so why was this guy making such a big deal of this?

"Well, now that Hughes has put you in your place I'm giving you half a beat today. Collins is going to show you the ropes. Today you just ride and watch. You kids have fun," sarge said waving us off while he exited the room.

"I didn't mean to sound rude I just… it's been awhile since I had a partner," Collins said looking at his feet embarrassed at what he said. I considered his apology and forgave him. However I wasn't convinced that he's reason why he said what he did was just because he hadn't had a partner for awhile. It looked like he was hiding the reason and since I was new I was not looking to burn any might be partners for a while. He also seem genuinely sorry for what happened.

"Let's go get our radios and car," Collins said holding the door for me to follow. Let's say the rest of our shift was not the most pleasant after our first encounter.

Once we had our gear we hit the streets. I was in the passenger seat while Collins drove. Our day seemed pretty routine a couple traffic stops and people watching. Collins was a great teacher and seemed like a damn good officer but he was short with me and almost irritated. However Collins slowly warmed up to me when he realized I wasn't all bark. I had my work cut out for me and it took a lot of time.

"Rookie, there really isn't much to teach until you do it yourself. So why are you writing down everything I say?," Collins asked confused and amused watching me scribbling everything we had done for the last six on my note pad.

"Hey, don't laugh I'm trying to stay ahead of the game and become a great officer like you," I looked up from my writing and gave him a wide grin.

"Alright," throwing his hands up "whatever, kiss ass,"

Collins continued his lecture style teaching while we drove around. After working a couple weeks with PFC. Collins I started to get a feel for the type of person he was outside of work. Collins is actually kind and funny. I was thrown a curveball being paired with him. He's a family man, a beautiful wife and son who is not even a year old. He seemed to love them very much judging by the glow on his face when he showed me a couple photos; he kept them in his wallet for safekeeping. He also had three tours in Iraq before coming back to the states to pick up the gun and shield. I was impressed by his skills and knowledge of the job.

"We are going to park here and walk a beat for a bit so you can get a feel for it. You see way more when you're out of the two ton hunk of metal," he parked the patrol car in a open space and we got out.

I was so stiff from sitting in the car for hours. Once I stretched we started to round the blocks.

"Now this is how the people start to trust you. Wave and smile as much as you can also if the opportunity presents itself introduce yourself. Eventually they will start to recognize you. You might even gain informants that tell you what's happening in the neighborhood. People want to live in safe places so they know what's going on where they live and if they start to get to know you they will relay that information to you. I know you might have learned this in the academy but now that you're out in the real world you can feel how it works," Collins said while waving and smiling at people we passed on the sidewalk.

My hand was starting to cramp from writing in my notepad. Once I finished my sentence I decided that I should take a break from writing and put my notebook in my pocket.

"Trying to enjoy the scenery now, are ya?" Collins chuckled.

"Yeah my hand feels like it's going to fall off," I shake my hand trying to get the cramps out.

"Well I'm glad. You learn more by doing,"

"I know…" I was cut off by a scream that came from behind us.

"My purse!" a woman yelled pointing at a man wearing a black hoodie. When he noticed Collins and I he ran across the street dodging cars holding a hot pink purse.

Without thinking I started running after the purse snatcher.

"Hughes!" Collins yelled after me. I obviously moved before he could give me an order. My feet pounding against the pavement, my breath was ragged. My eyes only focused on him. I dodged people and slid past cars. The thief made a sharp left into a side alley.

"Stop! Police!" I identified myself multiple times. The purse snatcher pushed a couple trash cans down to hinder my pursuit. I jumped over them like a horse.

Nothing was going to stop me! The adrenaline was kicking in now. I was right on his tail. The perpetrator made hard right into a connecting alley however there was a tall chain linked fence blocking his escape. 'I got you now!' I thought to myself as my lip curved up in a small grin. I grabbed the thief by his hoodie off the fence he was attempting to climb. Once he was on the ground I grabbed the purse from him and tossed it out of reach. However this guy was not giving up easy.

"Get off me!," the thief screamed at me.

"Man, I really don't think that shade of pink is your color," I said back nodding my head towards the bright handbag I took off of him. "Next time do a little more shopping around before you buy or steal in this case," I finished saying before I straddling his back to get my handcuffs on him. I then got back on my feet and grabbed him under his arm to help him up. I told the thief to get against the wall so I could start my pat down to make sure he didn't have any weapons on him. Collins would soon find me eventually then we could get this scumbag back to central booking. That's when I hear a splash from behind me. I whipped my head around and found myself staring at the hero of New York.

"You know you really need to stop stealing my job. I'm going to run out of criminals to catch," Spider-Man said with hands on his hips trying to act offended by my pursuit of the thief.

"Well I thought that a hero like yourself wouldn't have the time for this small fry,"I said continuing my search of his pockets.

"Very funny. But I will have you know that I don't just fight the freaky monsters that stroll through New York. Purse snatchers are not below me," Spider-Man sounding a little hurt. I laughed to lighten the mood.

"Your right! I guess I just think that you have way bigger things to worry about. I promise I can handle this guy," I patted the thief on the shoulder and he muttered a couple curse words. Spider-Man didn't say anything back. Again the mask made it hard to read that face.

"I suppose this is going to be us then," I said with a shrug.

"Huh?" Spider-Man cocked and scratched his head with that same boyish mannerisms I remembered from a couple months ago.

"You know… I catch the bad guy while your moments to late, then you slowly start falling for the beautiful officer that is smart and funny. Just like every movie. I bet you didn't guess I was a cop last time.

Disappointed? ," I said sounding cocky.

"Ohh! Now I'm following!" he exclaimed now giddy and amused. 'He hasn't changed a bit' I shook my head at this thought. I then focused my attention back on the thief to check his pockets for an ID.

"I did know," he said. His voice was deeper this time. It took me by surprise. I turned my head to look back at him. Spider-Man took a couple steps towards me; he seemed taller than at our last meeting.

"..." I paused with my mouth open. I was taken aback. He had a different air to him this time, he felt like a hero.

"I knew," he said with a shrug. "At first I thought you were just a fitness nut, but the wrist lock gave you away," I didn't realize how observant he was.

"How long have you been on the job?" he asked.

"Couple of weeks," I said. I was a little ashamed of my inexperience since when you're in the academy you're not considered a 'cop'.

"Wait?...what!?," he exclaimed. "You're kidding!,"

"I kidd you not. I was in the academy when we last met," I said clarifying any misconceptions he might have had.

"Wow, alright sidekick, I will let you have this catch. But believe me when I say next one is mine," he said while shooting web to the top of the building.

"Oh, before I go may I have your name, Officer?" He asked.

"Officer Hughes, Erin Hughes" I told him.

"Well Officer I plan to meet you again." He said with a light and airy tone. He then left the purse thief and I alone. However a couple moments later Collins rounded the corner.

"Hughes! What the hell is wrong with you? Radio in next time! However it was a nice catch, you have great instincts.

"Thanks and sorry. I wasn't thinking," I said back. Collins said it was fine and then asked the thief what his name was.

"Alright Joe Harris, looks like your ID checks out. You're under arrest for petty larceny…" Collins read him his right while we walked him to our car and put him in the back seat.

"So now we take him back to the precinct and book him and fill the paperwork out. Since it's your collar it's your paperwork," Collins grinned at me. Obviously making me do the written work was a punishment for my theatrics earlier. However they were well worth it, seeing Spider-Man again was worth the hassle. I was not going to tell Collins about running into him. I don't know if he would have approved.

We drove back to the station and had the perp fingerprinted and mug shots taken. I began the arrest papers with Collins's help.

Before I knew it we were back on the road. The rest of our tour was uneventful with just a couple more traffic stops and one fender bender but other than that it was smooth sailing. Once it struck seven o'clock Collins and I clocked out and split to our respective dressing rooms. I changed back into my jeans and floral top that I threw on this morning and grabbed my bag.

Collins gave me a pat on the back for a good day and we said our goodbyes.

I walked to the metro station thinking of nothing more than my bed and how much I needed a shower. Off in the distance I heard sirens of ambulances and police cars, it was hard to be anywhere in New York without hearing them. Tonight I spotted a flying figure swing towards the action. 'Does that man ever sleep!' I exclaimed to myself remembering how exhausted I was. My mind couldn't help but wonder to the lone hero. I'm shocked that we ran into each other again it can't be a coincidence. 'Maybe I should tell Matt about it' I could help but think. But I don't think that's smart right now. I guess it's a little secret between the star-crossed crime fighters. Both good, but never on the same side. This thought saddened me. We were never meant to be on the same team.


End file.
